Daughter of Evil
by Irini
Summary: As I stood in the crowd, I finally realized my mistakes and how dear Len was to me. He was, generous, he was forgiving, and he was kind… I was none of that. But it is all too late.' Spoiler -


Part One (A)

Daughter of Evil

As I stood in the crowd, I finally realized my mistakes and how dear Len was to me. He was, generous, he was forgiving, and he was kind… I was none of that.

But it is all too late.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Rin!" greeted Len.

I smiled and took the present that he was holding out for me. I unwrapped the finely wrapped present quickly and took out a piece of white ribbon. It was made out of the finest silk that I've ever touched.

"Oh! It's beautiful! May I use it as my hair band?" I said.

Len smiled and took the ribbon away from my hands.

"Allow me, " he said.

I nodded and sat in a more comfortable position for him to tie the ribbon on. As he tied the ribbon on my hair, I could feel his delicate hands working away on the knot and his gentle breathing on my forehead.

"There, all done." He said, interrupting my thoughts.

I stood up and tugged up the skirt of my fussy dress. Then I rushed to a nearby mirror to examine Len's work.

"It's so pretty! Wow Len, I didn't know that you could tie ribbons so well!" I exclaimed happily.

Len smiled.

"Now you're officially fourteen!" he said.

I smiled back at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He touched his cheek in surprise as soon as I pulled away.

"It's a gift to express my thanks." I explained.

"Oh! But you shouldn't have! I gave you that gift because I wanted to! And anyway, it's your birthday!" he said guiltily.

I chuckled softly.

"But isn't it yours too?" I asked.

Len smiled and blushed.

"I'm happy you remembered, but yours is first priority. It's more important than mine," he said.

"Nonsense! Your birthday is just as important as mine!" I said.

Len nodded meekly. I smiled. He was just so easy to tease.

"Hey, why don't we go visit the Country of Green as a gift to both of us?" I suggested.

Len's face lit up.

"Really?!" he asked.

I could sense his excitement. Really, what was so interesting there anyway? I nodded in reply.

"I'll go get ready," Len said.

"Okay. I'll meet you in the foyer later then?" I said.

Len nodded and quickly hurried away. I shook my head in amusement. Then my minister, Gakupo, came rushing in. Uh oh, must not be good news.

He quickly bowed and said;

"Princess, there's a villager insisting to speak to you. She's waiting in the guest room,"

I sighed and nodded. Hope this would pass fast.

"Lead the way then," I said to the minister.

He nodded and walked in fast steps to the guest room furthest from the foyer. I sighed again. As I entered the room, a woman in her early twenties with waist-length red-brown hair stood up and bowed.

She was indeed a beauty, if she didn't have those rings around her eyes that indicated she hasn't slept for days. I could sense that she wasn't very happy being here with me.

"Your purpose here?" I asked lazily.

She stared straight into my eyes with her piercing brown eyes, which were red from crying, and remained silent. Her stare ran chills down my spine.

"Spare my family, _please._" she said.

I could sense that she added her 'please' hesitantly. I chuckled at that fact, but stopped when she gave me her stare again.

"And you are…?" I asked.

"Meiko, Sakerune Meiko." she replied.

I tilted my head to the right. Who was it…? I couldn't really put my finger on it, but the name faintly rings a bell.

That's it! Sakerune… Her husband had been a mean guy who called me bad names and her family never pays the taxes. I wondered how a girl like could her have a family like that. I mean, she does seem nice enough…

"No," I replied curtly.

Oh no, now she has gone all teary. Why? It's not like they were important at all. She could easily start a new life without them, maybe with a richer husband or something like that.

"Please!" she said.

Why was she so insistent?

"No," I repeated.

She fell to her knees and kneeled before me. My eyes widen with shock. What was she doing?!

"I beg of you, release my family!" she said.

I stared at her in horror. What _is _she doing?! Why does she want them freed that much?! Why does she even care?! Nobody has ever cared for me in that way, so why? Were they that important to her? My head was filled with questions and started spinning crazily. I grabbed on a chair for support, afraid that I would fall.

Meiko looked up to see what's wrong. Her face showed that she was shocked, but I wonder if she really was.

"Princess…? Are you… okay?" she asked.

I looked at her with my eyes half-closed. I wasn't listening to her properly. I didn't know what she said.

"No… no… _NO_! Your family can _rot_ in jail for all I _care_, now _LEAVE_!" I said.

Now her face was twisted with shock and pain. I smiled. Heh, how's _that_ for an answer?

"Why? Why… Please! I'll… I'll do anything! Please!" she begged.

I frowned. Why can't she go away? I'm gonna be late and Len might be worried…

"When I said no it means no! Now leave! _LEAVE_!"I screamed the last word at her.

She stared at me with horror. I stared back coldly.

"Guards! Get her out of my sight!" I said.

I watched as the guards began to pull her away. She struggled furiously and even kicked one of the guards on the face. Wow, she really is strong. When all of the guards finally gave up tackling her, she turned to look at me.

"I'll come back," she said, "I'll come back and change your mind."

"Just try then," I replied.

She gave me one last glare and left the room on her own with the guards following behind, not daring to touch her.

_Cowards_… I thought.

Then I remembered. Len was waiting for me in the foyer.

_Oh damn!_

I pulled up my fussy skirt again and quickly ran to the foyer. When I finally reached the room, I saw Len waiting on the chair. He quickly stood up when he saw me. Then he rushed to check on me.

"Are you alright? You look pale," he said.

I shook his comment off and smiled.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, Len." I said.

He was hesitating. I took his hand.

"Come on! Let's go!" I said.

"You sure you want to go? Maybe it's better for you to rest? We could go on some other day…" he said.

I could sense that he was a little disappointed so I shook my head. He frowned at me. There were creases on his forehead so I smoothed them out with my finger.

He grabbed my hand and placed it gently on his cheek and closed his eyes. His cheek was hot, I wonder why.

I looked at him and wondered. Looking at Len was like looking in a mirror. We had the same golden-blonde hair, in the same length, and the same pale blue eyes.

I began reminiscing. Back to the time I first met him…

He was a handsome boy in the same age as I when I first met him. I didn't care about his face back then. But he always had his hair tied up. I once tried to take off his hair tie and received a shock when I saw that with his hair down, he could be my exactly identical clone. That's why he never let's his hair down and always wear a mask when he goes out.

'_Hey Len, why do we look alike?' _was the first question I asked when I first met him, which was two years ago.

'_I'll tell you when the time is right,' _was his answer.

I kept wondering. When was the 'right' time? Does this mean that he doesn't want to tell me? Is it beyond my understanding?

Strange thing is I couldn't remember anything that happened before I was ten. It haunts me, the memories that I could never remember again. Maybe I _don't_ want to remember them, but I don't know…

"Len… tell me about your past," I said.

He slowly opened his eyes and released his grip on my hand.

"My past…? Many things happened in my past. Sad things… Happy things… All caused by one. But I do not blame them," he replied.

I began tearing up. He knows everything about me, yet I do not even know his full name. It was depressing to think about.

He wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"It's nothing to cry about… I'd rather you not know. But someday, I'll tell you. Then you'll be unhappy, I suppose." He said.

Unhappy? Why would I?

"Let's just go," I said.

He remained silent for a while.

"Let's, then." He finally said.

He too my hand and we walked out to the gate and sat in the carriage that was prepared beforehand.

We sat and said nothing to each other as the carriage moved slowly through the village. I looked at my hands, they had never been so interesting to me before.

"Hey Len," I began asking, "What is love?"

He ignored me. I looked at him, his face was expressionless. He was probably angry with me. I looked back at my hands.

"Love is… when you feel a strong attraction to someone," he finally answered.

I pondered his answer for a while. Then a new question came up.

"Then Len, do _you_ love me?" I asked.

He remained silent. My face fell a little. Maybe my questions annoy him.

"Yeah, I do love you." he mumbled.

My face lit up and I looked at him. He was blushing a little.

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah," he answered.

"More than anyone else?"

"Yeah,"

I smiled. No one has ever said that to me. No one has ever told me that they love me. If they did, maybe I didn't remember it.

My parents died early, Len told me it was before my amnesia. Well, it might be the cause of my amnesia.

"Rin?" Len called, he sounded worried.

"Hm?" I replied.

I looked at Len.

"You look… happy," he said.

I chuckled.

"That's because I _am_ happy, silly." I said.

He looked confused.

"It's because you're the first one to say that you love me, after my amnesia, of course." I said.

Len looked a little apologetic.

"You really want to know about my past?" he asked suddenly.

I was a little shocked. He really was going to answer my question?

"Well, I am curious. Maybe it's because I don't remember my own past." I said.

He looked away and adverted my eyes.

"Do you know my last name?" he asked without looking at me.

I shook my head. As I said, I don't know anything about him.

"My full name is Kagamine Len," he said.

I frowned.

"Ka… gamine?" I asked.

He nodded. That's weird, he has the same last name as me!

"How… You…" I began.

"That's all I'll tell you for now, you just have to wait longer for the full story." He said.

I frowned. I still have to wait?

"We're here!" the carriage driver exclaimed.

"I looked out the window and saw villagers in green clothing hustling about the streets. Yup, we're here.

Len threw a black cloak at me and asked me to put it on. He put on his mask to prevent recognition.

"Come on, we can change into more appropriate clothing at my house." he said.

"You have a house here?" I asked as Len helped me out of the carriage.

Len nodded. I put on the long sea green cloak he gave me and put on the hood.

"How come?" I asked.

"My father gave it to me," he answered.

"He must be rich then?" I asked.

Len hesitated for a while.

"Uhh… Yeah." He said as we reached a handsome house under a hill. The house was also, of course, green.

"Wow! Is this your house? It's so beautiful!" I said.

"Yeah, thanks." he said.

He took out a gold key from his pocket and slipped it into the lock on the door.

"Here," he said as he gave me the little key, "You may need it someday. Besides, I have another spare key."

I took the key and slipped it into the pocket of my cloak and entered the house.

It was already fully furnished.

"Len, if your father was already rich, why do you have to work as my servant?" I asked.

"Uhh… It's a long story, later." he answered.

Just then, I saw something silver glinting on the mantle place.

"What's that?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Huh?" Len said as he turned his head to face me.

"Wait, no, _RIN!_" he called as he saw me going to the mantle place.

I wondered why he tried to stop me and that made me even more curious. I quickly ran to find out what the silver thing was.

It was a silver intricate, probably antique, picture frame. I took it up and looked at the picture. It was a family photo, probably Len's. In it were four occupants, a bold man, a beautiful delicate lady and two handsome twins.

"Your family?" I asked as Len finally reached me.

Len looked at the picture then at me, which I considered a very weird behavior.

"Yes," he said with a smile, but his smile was not a happy one. It was definitely a sad one.

"Which one of them are you?" I asked.

He pointed to the one on the left and said;

"That one,"

I looked closer at the picture and discovered that the other twin had poorer clothes than Len. I was about to question him why when I saw that he was no longer next to me.

"Len?" I called.

He appeared at a doorway and looked out at me.

"Yes?" he said.

"You had a twin brother?" I asked randomly.

Len looked at me funny and laughed. I was confused.

"Maybe," he said in between tears.

I frowned.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

He shook his head and cleared his throat to stop laughing. I looked at him in confuse.

"Nothing, nothing… Just follow me," he said.

He went back into the room he just came out from. I followed him curiously. In the room were chests filled to the brim of clothes in an array of colors. There were green clothes (probably for visits in the green country,), blue clothes (for visits to the Blue Kingdom to spy on Kaito for me,) and clothes of yellow, which were my favorite color. There were also clothes of other colors like red, purple, black and white.

"Wow," was the only word I could manage out.

Len snorted and tossed me a suit of green clothing.

"Change into that," he said.

I looked at him. He beckoned for me to change. He was also holding a suit of green clothing for himself to change into.

"Where can I change?" I asked.

He laughed sadly and said;

"Here if you don't mind me here, the next room if you want some privacy. I need to change too, you know?" he said.

I shuffled my feet and looked at him. I didn't want to go to the next room because I was scared to be alone, but if I changed here…

"Here is fine," I said and added quickly, "Just don't look at me."

Len nodded and went to the furthest corner of the room to change. He was facing the wall so I need not worry about him looking at me.

I turned away from him and began to undress. The clothes Len gave me were of a boy's, so thank God I don't have a big chest. I quickly put on the clothes and untied the ribbon of my hair band. I took the ribbon and tied my hair into a ponytail, like Len's.

"I'm done!" I clarified.

"Mmm," Len replied.

I turned to face him and saw that he was topless. I turned away quickly and felt blood gushing to my cheeks. They were bright red by now I suppose.

'_It's okay, it's okay. I only saw his back, only his back…'_ I thought.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I yelped in fright and slowly turned to see who it was.

It was Len, fully dressed.

"Rin?" he called.

By now, I had goose bumps all over my body and a tomato-red face.

Len stared at me for a time and slowly began to understand what made me act like this.

"Oh? You said not to look at you, yet you look at me? Don't think that just because you're a princess you're allowed to do things as such…" he said with a sly smile.

I blushed even deeper. Len walked closer to me and I backed away from him. Soon, I reached a wall. Len came even closer than normal and soon his face was just right above mine. He was breathing on my face, yet I don't feel uncomfortable, I wonder why. His breath was a little sweet with a hint of spiciness. I closed my eyes and got ready for whatever he was going to do.

"Tell me," he whispered into my ear, "what did you _see_?"

I opened my eyes.

"N-nothing!" I stuttered.

"Liar,"

I stuck my tongue out at him and pushed him away. I quickly left the room and went back to the main room.

Suddenly, a girl entered the house. She was obviously a resident of the green country. She had long green hair which was tied into two long twin-tails and sea-green eyes. I envied her eyes although they were not the color I wanted.

"Len! I didn't know you were back here!" she said excitedly.

I blinked with confusement.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Eh? I'm Miku! You know, Hatsune Miku! You forgot about me already? By the way, you sound kind of funny. Are you sick?" she said.

I was about to argue back when her eyes suddenly focused on something behind me. I stared at her as she looked at whatever that was behind me. I was sure that there was nothing behind me. But I might be wrong, so I looked back to see what was behind me. As I expected, there was nothing.

"Oh, sorry! I was just looking at your… um… curtains! Yeah, curtains! They're pretty! Well, I must run. Talk to you later!" she said and left quickly.

Len came out from the room and looked at the Miku girl leaving. I stared at him. He looked kind of dreamy. I continued to stare at him until he finally realized that I was staring at him. He shrugged.

"Uhh… She's my neighbor. She comes to check on me once in a while," Len said.

"Oookay." I said.

"Now," he said, "tell me what you saw just now."

I pouted and told him reluctantly.

He began laughing again. I grimaced and crossed my arms.

"Why _are_ you laughing!? I'm not joking!" I said.

Len shook his head and stopped laughing.

"Why don't we go see around town?" Len suggested.

I gave him one last glare and nodded. Oh, how exciting! My first visit around the Green Country! I wonder if it was like my own country…

"Here," Len said and gave me a mask, "Put this on."

I put it on quickly and looked at Len. He was wearing a mask too. Having a similar face to the Yellow Kingdom's princess must be a pain. Not mentioning that I am what those villagers call the 'Daughter of Evil'. I don't really get it; I haven't even done anything to them!

We stepped out from his house. The skies outside looked lovely, I suppose there's no chance of raining today. I smiled to myself.

"Follow me," Len said with a smile.

I stared at him like an idiot for a while, and then I snapped out of it and nodded. I wondered why, every time I see Len smiled, I'll just freeze up and stare at him like an idiot. I guess I fell in love with his smile.

But did I fall in love with _him_? That's not possible right? I can't possibly fall in love with a peasant! I shook the thought off and continued my walk with Len to town.

If I _did_ fall in love with him, then wouldn't it be weird? Since he does have the same face as me and everything. Would that mean I fell in love with myself?

That's not possible. It just might mean that I like his personality. Aargh, now why am I arguing with myself!?

Soon, we reached town. I watched as the villagers hustled about to do their errands. I watched them in fascination as I have never seen this type of situation before!

Len and I explored around the town for three hours. We ate, we played, we laughed and we enjoyed ourselves. Then we sat down on a bench beside a huge waterfall. I laughed and sighed. I couldn't believe I had so much fun today!

"Hey Len, thanks for bringing me here. It was so much fun!" I said.

Len was looking at something with a look of surprise and horror. I shook his arm.

"Len? Hey, Len? What's wro—" I stopped halfway when I saw what was going on.

There, under the beautiful sunset, was Kaito and Miku. Doing whatever couples do when they're in love. They were kissing.

Kaito had been my fiancé; he was betrothed to me just only the week before. Now he is cheating on me with Len's neighbor.

Yeah, I'll admit, I had been in love with him ever since I was twelve. That was before I saw Len, of course. Although I don't have anything with him anymore, I still don't like seeing Miku stealing him from me. He is _MINE_! Doesn't she know that!?

Before I knew it, tears were dripping off my cheeks. Why am I crying? I'm not even sad. I really don't get it.

Len covered my eyes with his hand. I let it rest there because I felt it would be better if I don't see it.

"Let's go home," he said.

I nodded. Len lifted me up in his arms and carried me back to his house. I felt limp so I didn't move. I felt pathetic too.

I didn't realize I had slept last night. When I woke up, I was back in the palace. I looked blindly around me and got out of bed. I took whichever dress that was closest to me and put it on. Then I took the ribbon Len gave me and tied it together with a black ribbon.

When I got out, the minister greeted me and informed me that Meiko has come again. I laughed without humor and went to the guest room.

"Meiko," I said with a fake smile.

"Ri… Princess," she said with a curtsy.

My eyes turned into slits.

"Did you just… call me Rin?" I asked angrily.

No one could ever call me that! Only Len is allowed to call me that!

"No, I wasn't…" she began.

"_ENOUGH!_" I screamed, "Just go away! I'm never, I repeat, _NEVER_ gonna let your family go!"

Meiko looked at me in horror. I knew she would be shocked. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"I know; why don't we just give you what you fear?" I said.

Her eyes widen. My grin grew bigger.

"Gakupo," I called, "Cut away the days remaining from her family's execution date and bring it up to tomorrow," I said.

Meiko gasped. My smile faded and I start to walk out of the room.

"You'll pay," Meiko said, "I'll make you pay. For everything you have done to _ME_ and everyone!"

I waved my hand at her and left the room. I went to sit at my favorite place throughout the castle, the garden table.

I sat and waited with a knife in my hand.

The church bells rung thrice.

Teatime.

I closed my eyes and waited for Len to appear. I knew he loved that girl, but he's got to love me more than the girl right? _RIGHT_!? I didn't want to hurt him, but I don't want to live knowing that Miku is still alive. So she has got to be destroyed.

Len came in, right on time. I smiled without happiness.

"Hi, Rin." He greeted.

I nodded and waited for him to sit down. He set down the tea-ware and sat on his place. I could see that he wasn't all that happy too. Well, I don't care.

I took the delicate teacup up to my lips and sipped the bittersweet tea, and then I gave the knife to Len using my other hand. He stared at me in horror.

"Kill her," I whispered.

His eyes were pleading me to let the matter go, but I couldn't so I closed my eyes. I continued to sip the bittersweet tea. It's funny, how come life has to bittersweet just like this tea? I'd rather if it wasn't.

"Yes… Your Highness," he finally gave in.

Did he just call me 'Your Highness'!? _NO_! Why? Why? Why!? He can't be…

I slammed the teacup on the table and it shattered to pieces. I stood up and started to go back into my room.

I like Len because he was different… Although he has never said 'no' to my requests, he has never even treated me like I'm a princess. Now because of, _that girl_, he called me what I never wanted him to call me. Royalty.

I sobbed on my pillow. This was just too depressing. My heart felt as if it has been shattered into a million pieces.

Len came into my room, but I remain where I was. Because if I see his face, I would cry like there's no tomorrow.

"I'm going now…" he said.

I could hear the depression in his tone.

"Come back soon…" I whispered.

"I will…" he whispered back.

Days passed uneventfully. From all I heard, we (the Kingdom of Yellow) had announced a war against the Green Country. Five days has passed, yet Len isn't back yet. I took a stroll around the castle. While passing Len's room, I heard some noises. So I went to see what was going on. He's back! I rejoiced a little.

His door was open, so I sat outside listening to him. He was crying. This was the first time I saw him cry. I closed my eyes and cried too.

'_I'm so sorry, Len.'_

I quickly stood up and went back to my room. A few hours have passed, yet Len still doesn't come to see me. Maybe he's mad?

Suddenly, my room's door flew open. I turned to see Len standing at the doorway. I stood up and stared at him.

Len rushed to me and out of the blue, hugged me.

"L-Len?" I stuttered.

He broke out of our embrace and pushed my shoulders gently, indicating he wanted me to sit down. I sat on my bed and he sat on a chair opposite the bed.

The Country of Green has lost the war and Miku is… gone." he stated, "But now the Prince of Blue, Kaito, has hired a highly skilled mercenary to join his army and defeat us in another war."

My eyes widen. I couldn't think. This was my entire fault!

"I think out army would not live out victorious on the next war, so I'm gonna ask you to flee. But before that, I believe now the time is right. I will tell you my secrets and yours." he said.

"My… secret?" I asked.

"You are my twin. That's why we look alike and even share the same last names," he said and chuckled slightly. "You are the other person in my family photo, the one you called a 'boy'."

I blushed with embarrassment. Did I really look so boyish in the past?

"Well, I was the… gifted one. So they decided to make me prince. And you… a peasant."

I was shocked. What does that mean? So why did I get the throne instead of him?

"When we were twelve, mother got a pretty serious stroke, and fell into comatose. Dad was so worried, he got heart attack. So mother died first, and dad was going to send a letter to Gakupo about the next-in-line. I stole the letter and changed my name to yours. I didn't want you to end up a peasant."

"Father died right after the letter was sent, and you were announced as the heir to the throne. I followed you to the castle and became your servant. But you weren't happy being a princess, so you keep running out from the palace to play with me."

"But one day, I wasn't careful and I let you dance on the wet floor. You hit a table and fell with the table on you. You lost all your memories then. I was disappointed, but I think everything turned out fine though."

I was crying and I knew that. I remembered. I remembered everything. Len wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Do you… remember now?" he asked.

I nodded and touched his face with my hand. He closed his eyes and allowed me. I continued crying.

"Len… I think I love you…" I said.

Len smiled, but it was a sad smile. I wondered why.

"I'm very happy to know that Rin… I have always felt that way about you… I thought it was just sibling love at first, but now I'm happy to know that it's not…" he replied.

The tears kept flowing down rapidly. I knew I was happy, but I have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen soon…

Len kissed my forehead and hugged me like he's never going to see me again. Or was he…

"What's wrong Len?" I asked. I was getting uncomfortable.

"You flee, I'll stay. So you can run…" he said.

My eyes widen.

"_NO_! You can't! They'll kill you!" I said.

He smiled that sad smile for me again.

"It's okay Rin…" he said.

"I demand you to run with me!" I said. I didn't care anymore.

"I'm sorry Rin; this may just be the first time I'm saying 'no' to you."

"Now, exchange clothes with me. We're twins, no one will know."

I reluctantly took off my dress and gave it to Len. He gave me his shirt and trousers and I changed into them. Then he took off my hair band and used the ribbon to tie a ponytail for me. I took another piece of ribbon from my dresser and tied it on his hair.

"Now, I'm you and you're me." he said.

Tears were still flowing. Len tried his best to wipe the tears off. I closed my eyes and tried to save this moment into my memory.

I opened my eyes. He walked around my room and searched for the sea-green cloak that I had used a few days before.

"Go to the house, you can hide there." he said, "Now, _GO_!"

I ran out of the castle without looking back. I know; if I looked back even once, this little memory would haunt me for life.

I ran until I reached an alleyway. I hid there for countless hours, thinking about all my sins. Suddenly, I heard an announcement. It went like this;

"Villagers! Come witness the princess' death sentence yourself! Come, tomorrow at three o' clock at the palace!"

After hearing the announcement, I broke down again. I cried till my pale blue eyes turned red. I guess this was how Meiko felt when I had her family on death sentence. But it's all too late… All… Too… Late… Then I fell asleep.

I woke up when I heard the villagers hustling around. It was probably time. I put on my mask and walked to the palace to see him for one last time.

There were a lot of people, but I was among on of the first so I got to stand up in front. I saw Len. He was surrounded by Kaito, a lady mercenary in red and the announcer. I cried when I saw Len's face. His death would be my fault.

When Len saw me, he smiled. I forced myself to smile back at him.

Soon, it was time. The announcer began to countdown and Len's head was place on the guillotine. He gave me one more smile before his face got covered with a shroud.

The church bells rung thrice.

Teatime.

"Oh," Len said, "It's teatime."

I looked away, but my heart skipped a beat when I heard the sickening 'thunk'.

People are cheering and singing songs.

'_Evil flowers_

_Steadily bloom_

_With an array of colorful doom_

_Now the people speak of her without a second thought_

_That daughter of evil had received what she sought.'_

* * *

_Now he's gone…_


End file.
